The use value characteristics of hedge cutters are determined by the target group and the field in which the implement is to be employed and are designed accordingly. The quality of a hedge cutter is determined in the first place by its driving power and its cutting performance. Important characteristics in this connection are safety, reliability, the handling characteristics, the vibration of the knife, the weight of the implement and the useful life of the cutting mechanism.